


King of Twilight

by OctolingO



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO
Summary: What if the gang found Twilight?But Midna had taken him to her realm?
Relationships: Link & Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	1. Discovery Of a Hero

“I think we’re Switching!” Hyrule announced, feeling his fingers begin to tingle.

“Agreed.” Legend said. 

“I wonder where we’ll end up.” Four mused. Legend was not given time to reply, as the world swirled around him and his vision darkened. 

The eight heroes materialized in a world unlike any they’d ever seen. They were standing on a floating stone, with a path leading up to a black stone palace with teal marks. The sky, both above and below them, was pink, much like the color of the sky at sunset. There were strange black shards floating around, though the shards didn’t seem to have any real substance. 

“Anyone recognize this?” Time asked.

“I do, but it’s not my Hyrule.” Warriors said. “We’re in the Twilight Realm.”

“Do you know why?” Legend asked. Warriors shook his head.    
“Not a clue.” 

“Well then we’re probably supposed to look for a hero.” Wind said. “We should check the palace first.” They walked up to the structure, surprised to find the doors unlocked. When they went in, they were met with the sight of a large throne, where a woman sat. She was beautiful, with long red hair and a black cloak and skirt. She had her head in her hands.

“E-excuse me, ma’am?” Time asked. She raised her eyes, looking at the heroes. Two creatures on either side of her began to move in towards Time and the others, but she stopped them by speaking in a clipped, distorted language.

“Who are you?” She asked warily.

“I am Link, Link Fey.” Time said.

“L-Link?!” She exclaimed.

“Yeah, we’re all named Link.” Warriors said. “Why do you care?”   
“… it’s nothing, just… our king is named Link.”  _ I guess we found our hero. Or king it seems.  _ Time thought.

“Prince? Of the Twilight Realm?”   
“Yes.” The woman said. “I am Queen Midna.” Warriors, though he knew exactly who Midna was, gave no reaction, as she did not seem to recognize him.

“Could you tell us about your, ah, Link?” Time prodded.

“Why should I?” She snapped.

“We… we’re from Hyrule. Well, lots of Hyrules.” Time tried to explain. “We believe that a great danger is festering, and we need the heroes of courage to stop it.”

“Ah. Link has already gone on an adventure.”

“So have most of us.” Time said. “Could we at least talk to your Link?”  
“You can try, but I cannot guarantee it will be a coherent conversation. The Twilight Realm is not friendly to Hylians, and Link did not give me much of a choice when I returned here.” Midna motioned to the two creatures beside her, and they retreated to a room hidden behind the throne. A few minutes later, they returned, supporting a deathly pale Hylian between them. He was clad in the hero’s classic green tunic, and, oddly, a fur pelt. There was a manacle around his left wrist, connected to nothing. _This must be Link._   
“Link.” Midna said, startling Time. “We have visitors, from Hyrule.” Link lifted his head, looking up at Time and the other heroes.

“… Hylians?” He said, voice hoarse. “That’s impossible.” 

“I do not know how they got here, either.” Midna agreed. “They say they need your help. I can sense they are not lying.” Link coughed; something dark stained the floor. 

“I don’t want to leave… you.” He said.

“I know. But you will die if you stay here any longer. Two years, away from sunlight, away from plants and animals, it isn’t good for anyone. Let alone a light creature like yourself. You need to leave.”

“I don’t want… to leave.” Link said. “Regardless of consequences.” Midna got up from her throne, kneeling in front of Link.

“Link, my king,” She said, “If you don’t leave you’ll  _ die. _ I care too much about you to let you die.”

“But…” Link trailed off, working over Midna’s words in his mind. He lowered his head. “okay…” He suddenly slumped forward; the twilight creatures catching him just before his forehead hit the ground. Midna pursed her lips. 

“Please, take him.” She said. “Get him home. And keep him alive.”

“Will he ever see you again?” Warriors asked as he and Time walked forwards.

“I do not know.” Midna said. “I hope so.” As Time lifted up Link, a portal opened in front of them. Time looked at his friends, all of whom were bearing expressions of either fear, anticipation, pity, excitement, relief, or a combination. 

The now nine heroes walked through the portal. 


	2. Strong and Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lon Lon Ranch chapter section that I always do begins now.

They emerged in Time’s Hyrule, a mere mile from Lon Lon Ranch.

“That’s lucky.” Wild commented. They walked to Lon Lon, seeing Malon standing in the doorway.

“Welcome home!” She called. Her eyes then landed on the unconscious Link in Time’s arms. “Oh my, who is this?” 

“Another hero.”

“Is he sick?”   
“Yes. We found him in an alternate realm. A realm that was very unhealthy for Hylians.” Malon looked at Link with pity.

“Well come inside then; get yourselves situated.” She said. Time gave her a thankful nod, kissing her cheek as he went into the farmhouse. Time immediately went upstairs, to where Malon had set up a multitude of beds for the various heroes. Time gently set Link in one of them, wincing as a groan left the new hero’s lips. Going back downstairs, Time listened as Warriors and Wild retold the tale of them finding Link. 

“It seems like your new friend has been through quite a lot.” Malon said. 

“He’s not our friend yet.” Legend muttered. Wind shoved him. 

“He has.” Time agreed, ignoring Legend’s remark. “If he’s awake later, I think I’ll help him outside so he can be in the sun.”

“Be in the sun?”

“He hasn’t seen it for two years.” Time said quietly. Malon held a hand over her mouth. 

“Poor child.” 

“I’m going to go check on him.” Hyrule declared, ever the doctor of their group. He hopped up the stairs, coming into the room. Link lain on a bed, almost as pale as the sheets themselves. He was alive, and presumably stable, but things could take a dangerous turn if he didn’t get outside soon. Hyrule, satisfied with his overview, turned and began to leave when he heard a hacking cough. Link was awake, sort of. He looked at Hyrule, blue eyes clouded. 

“W-where—” Link was cut off with yet another cough. “Who’re you?”

“I’m Hyrule. Me and my friends rescued you from the Twilight Realm.”

“Where’s Midna?” Link asked, voice rough. “What did you do with her?”

“S-she’s still in the Realm. She told us to take you here—” Hyrule was cut off as Link leapt from the bed and slammed him against the wall with surprising speed and strength. 

“You’re lying! She would never abandon me.”

“Is everything alright up here?” Warriors said, coming up the stairs. He saw Hyrule pinned against the wall, and his eyes narrowed. “Get your hands off.”

“Did you kidnap me too—”

“Get your hands off!” Warriors shouted. Link released Hyrule, who clutched a hand to his throat and gasped. Link sat back down on the bed, suddenly losing the strength he’d previously displayed. Warriors stood between Link and Hyrule. “Go downstairs, ‘Rule.” Hyrule swallowed and went back to the main floor. 

“Don’t hurt him.” The brown-haired hero whispered as he passed. Warriors rolled his eyes.

“Look, Link.” He said once Hyrule had gone downstairs. “We didn’t kidnap you.”

“Then why am I here?” Link said, sounding defeated. “Midna… she wouldn’t have just sent me away.”

“She did it to save your life. The Twilight Realm was killing you.”

“Am I ever going to go back there again?”

“I… I’m not sure, Link.” 

“About my name… I think I’d rather be called Twilight. Just so I can remember, well, y’know.” Twilight said, wringing his hands. Warriors nodded. “Oh, and… I’m sorry. For attacking your friend. I panicked.”

“We all have.” Warriors said. “As long as you didn’t permanently injure him, we’ll let it go.” Twilight sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Thanks…”

“Warriors.” Twilight nodded. 

“Thanks, Warriors. Could I go downstairs?” Warriors hesitated, caught off guard. 

“I don’t see why not.” Twilight grinned, his whole face lighting up. He stood, leaning against the wall for a moment before shakily walking down the stairs. 


	3. Outside

As Twilight entered the room downstairs, the conversation between the seven heroes and Malon ceased and they all looked at him.

“Hi.” Twilight said, looking as if he wanted to melt into the shadows behind him. Warriors could see why, with eight people he’d practically never seen staring at him. 

And yet, it was impossible not to stare. Twilight’s skin, which had seemed pale even in the Twilight Realm, looked the color of paper in Hyrule. His blue eyes stood out dramatically against his brown hair, and the intricate marking on his forehead was hard to look away from. There was a hint of a burn scar creeping up the side of his face, the rest of it hidden beneath his shirt. The chain on his wrist jingled as he fiddled with it. 

Sky was the first to snap out of it and talk to Twilight. 

“Hi, Link.”

“It’s Twilight, now.” Warriors said. Twilight shot him a grateful look. 

“Twilight.” Sky repeated. “It suits you.”

“Thanks. Can I… can I go outside?”  _ That’s right, he hasn’t seen the sun in two years.  _ Warriors thought. Malon, however, was the one to answer Twilight’s question. 

“Of course you can.” She said with a smile. Twilight smiled at her and walked outside. The other Links, as well as Malon, followed him. 

Anyone who didn’t smile when they looked at Twilight’s awed face had no emotion at all. The boy was in shock, looking around at the grass and trees and leaves and flowers. 

“I didn’t remember it being this beautiful.” He said. “Or this bright.” Twilight looked at the stables, sitting off to the side away from the house. “Are those stables? With horses?”   
“Yup.” Time said. “Me and Malon have a few horses.” Twilight looked at Time with a grin. 

“Can I go see them?” He asked, sounding like a five year old child who had just been given a gift. 

“Go ahead.” Twilight jogged off towards the stables, only tripping once. Wild and Warriors followed him, while the remaining six heroes plus Malon chatted. 

“I’ve never seen anyone look that excited about being out here in this heat.” Legend commented, once Twilight was out of earshot. Hyrule slapped his arm.

“He’s been in that other world for two years. There wasn’t a sun there, remember?”

“He seems very innocent.” Malon said. “Though, if he’s one of you, I suppose he probably has his secrets.”   
“I would be shocked if he didn’t, ending up in a world like that.” Time muttered. Malon patted his shoulder. 

Twilight walked into the stables considerably out of breath.  _ We had better keep an eye on him, just to be careful.  _ Time’s three horses—Epona (a brown mare), Tatl (a black mare), and Navi (a gray mare). 

“Did you have horses on your adventure?” Wild asked. Twilight nodded. 

“I had Epona.”

“Funny, this one’s name is Epona.” Wild rubbed said horse’s nose. Twilight smiled at the horse. He patted Epona’s side, and was rewarded with a snort and a tail flick. 

“I missed this.” He sighed. 

“What part of it? Horses?”

“All of it.” Twilight said. “I missed the sun, and the trees, and horses,  _ all of it _ .” 

“I can’t even imagine what living in that realm must’ve been like for you.” Wild confessed. 

“It was wonderful, for the first six months. After that, the sickness started to take me. I probably would’ve died had I stayed there much longer.” Twilight said quietly. Wild looked at the ground. “Well, there isn’t much of a point in dwelling on that.” He turned, taking a step towards Tatl, but he stumbled. He just barely managed to catch himself on a hook holding a saddle. 

“I think you need to go back to bed.” Wild said as Twilight straightened, holding a hand to his forehead. He nodded. Wild helped Twilight back to the house, where he was given concerned looks by Warriors, Time, Hyrule, and Malon. Twilight sat on the bed upstairs and spoke:

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Wild looked around at the room. “It seems pretty boring up here. Would you mind if I got the others to come and chat with you? There’s a lot you don’t know about us and a lot we don’t know about you.” At seeing Twilight’s dubious expression, Wild elaborated. “You don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to tell us.” 

“That would be nice, Wild.” Twilight said, offering a small smile. Wild nodded and went back downstairs. 

“Twilight says if we want to chat with him, he’d like to.” 


End file.
